Gary's Journey
Chapter One- The Start of a Lifetime Gary is a pokemon trainer. Starting today, he will get his first pokemon and become a pokemon trainer. He lives in Pallet Town, a town in which his grandfather, Professer Oak, lives in as well as Ash Ketchum. He went to Professer Oak,s lab to get his first Pokemon. Professer Oak said What Pokemon would you like? Gary said, "I want Bulbasaur, Oaky." "Sure." Oak said. He handed Gary a pokeball. Out came a little dinosaur with a plant on its back. "Thanks, Oak." Gary said. "Have a great journey!" Oak said as Gary left. As Gary walked on, a Pidgey tottered over to him. "This must be my lucky day!" Gary said. "Go Bulbasaur!" A flash of light burst out of the Pokeball. Bulbasaur came out. "Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" Whips came out of Bulbasuar's grass pod. Its whips came to Pidgey. The whips threw Pidgey in the air and it fainted. Gary said, "Pokeball go!" Pidgey was in the pokeball! Gary was hoping to catch it. He caught Pidgey! Chapter Two- The Shady Man Gary was happy to get a new pokemon. Suddenly a Primape came out. Gary threw out Bulbasuar. "Bulbasuar use Rasor leaf!" Bulbasuar shot many leaves at Primape. Primape used Mega Punch! "Dodge!" Bulbasuar jumped out of the way. "Finish it with Razor Leaf!" Then Bulbasuar started glowing. When the glowing stopped, an Ivysuar stood there. Gary said, "I got an Ivysuar! PokeBall go!" He caught Primeape! Gary said, "I better get to Pewter City fast." On the way, Gary met a Trainer who was wearing black and white striped clothes. "Hey, kid." he said. "What?" Gary asked. The shady man laughed. "I have a Poliwhirl that is so sick, I need someone to keep it! I am very poor, so will you please take it?" he asked. Gary's heart was beating fast. "Yeah! I love water-type Pokemon!" The man handed him a blue and black ball. This was probably Poliwhirl's PokeBall. "Thanks, Mister!" Gary thanked. "Oh please, call me Jeff Siveaila." the man said. Gary set off for Pewter City, his next destination. Ivysaur was walking with Gary. Gary was excited to get to Pewter City and battle Brock. Gary was tired and so exhausted that he fell to his knees. "Can't-Keep-Up...Must-Rest-" Then Gary saw the beautiful entrance of Pewter City. Gary scrambled to his feet and ran to the city. It's like Gary's battery was recharged. MEANWHILE........ "Pidgey, use Arial Ace!" Pidgey spinned in a circle as a white lines formed around him. Gary was in the middle of a battle with Brock. Pidgey hit Onix, the Pokemon Brock was using, but Pidgey was the one who got hit. Pidgey got pushed back and was badly injured. "Pidgey....Pidgey, NO!!" Gary cried. Gary could feel Pidgey's pain, he was going to give in. Until Pidgey started glowing. Its wings grew bigger, its whole body did. It was a Pigeotto! Pigeotto use Brave Bird! Gary Yelled. He won agensed Onix! Brock said Here"s the badge. Gary said I got a Boulder badge! Chapter Three- Gary's New Pokemon Gary was walking alongside his Ivysaur, heading for Black City, where he would find tons of wild Pokemon. While he was walking, Gary heard a rustling sound coming from a bush nearby. Gary slowly got his PokeBall and his PokeDex out, ready for battle. A dog-like Pokemon with bushy brown fur came out of the brush and smiled. "Eeeeeve." it said. "What's that Pokemon?" Gary said, confused. The PokeDex flipped over and spoke. "Eevee: The Evolution Pokemon. Eevee has an irregular genetic code and can sometimes evolve accordance to its enviroment. Seven evolutions for this Pokemon have been discovered so far." Pokeball Go!" Gary caught Eevee! Then a wild Charmealeon Came out. Gary said Pokeball go! The pokeball Caught it. Then a Wartortle came out. Go Ivysaur! Ivysaur use Soler beam! A big flash of light hit Wartortle. Pokeball Go! It caught Wartortle! They Made it to Carulean city! Gary was already battleing Misty. Misty was useing Starmie. Gary was using Ivysaur. Misty said. Use Hydro pump! Gary Said Use Solar beam! It created a big explosin. Starmie got deafeated. The judge said Starmie is unable to battle Winner is Ivysaur And victory gose to Gary! Gary said we did it Ivysaur! He told his pokemon. Misty said Here"s Your Badge. Gary said I got the Cascade Badge! . Misty Said Can i travel with you? Gary said Yes. Misty said Yay! Chapter Four-Gary's First Johto Pokemon Gary And Misty were at Black city. Oak called Gary. Oak said, "I'm going to give you your first Johto pokemon." Oak said, "Which pokemon would you like?" Gary said, "I want Totodile." "I'll give you Pigeotto try to evolve it ok." Oak said, "Hook your pokemon to the teleporter." Gary said he"s hooked up. Then White circles went around the Pokeball then it Disapeared then a new pokeball Came there. Oak said Enjoy your first Johto pokemon! Gary said i will. Bye Oak! Then they headed off to Vermilion city. When they went ahead out came a Nidorino. Gary said This is my lucky day! Gary said. "Wartortle Go! Wartortle Use Hydro pump! Pokeball Go!" Nidorino was caught! At last they made it to Vermileon city. Gary was going to have his gym battle with Lt. Surge. Gary went to the forest to train. " Come out everybody!" Wartortle, Totodile, Carmeleon, Ivysaur, Primape, and Poliwhirl came out of their Pokeballs. Totodile Use Scratch! " Poliwhirl use Bubble!" And Wartortle Use Hydro Pump! All of the Water Pokemon"s Atacks hit one Tree. Gary Said, Good job. Now We"ll train Carmealean Ivysaur and Primape! Carmealean use Flametrower! Ivysaur use Soler Beam! And Primape Use Focus Blast! All the Pokemon"s move"s hit the Tree. Gary said I think We"re Ready to battle Lt. Surge! Gary went to the gym To battle Lt. Surge. When he got there He started battleing Lt. Surge. Lt. Surge Said, Go Pikachu! A yellow Pokemon with red cheeks came out of the pokeball this was Pikachu. Gary yelled Go Primape! Lt. Surge Said, Pikachu use Volt tackle! Pikachu looked like it was doing Quick atack except it was a lot yellow all over. Gary said, Quick Primape use Focus Blast! Both of The moves colided. It created a big explosion. Pikachu and Primape both fainted. They both returned there pokemon. Misty knew they were going to use there best pokemon for last. Lt. Surge said, Go Raichu! Gary said Go Ivysaur! Lt. Surge yelled, Use Thunderbolt! Raichu shot thunder at Ivysaur. Gary yelled, Ivysaur Use Soler Beam! Raichu fainted. Lt. Surge Gave him the badge. Gary Yelled, I got the thunder badge! Chapter Five- Ivysaur's Biggest Battle Gary and Misty were Heading to Lumia Island. There were lots of strong pokemon there. Gary wanted a Arcinine and a Dragonair. Then out came a Lapras in the water! Gary said Go Ivysaur use Rasor Leaf! Lapras used Ice Beam Back! Gary said Quick use Soler Beam! Lapras fainted. Gary Yelled Pokeball go! He caught Lapras! They Cept Walking Until they came to a Shellder! Gary Yelled Go Ivysaur! Shellder Used Hydro Pump! Ivysaur Use Soler Beam! Shellder Fainted. Pokeball go! Shellder Was caught! Then they came to water Misty said How are we going to get there? Gary said We could use Lapras. Misty said Ok. Go Lapras! Lapras will take us to Lumia Island. Gary and Misty hopped on Lapras. While they where rideing Lapras they saw many water Pokemon. Then two little Dratinies hopped on Lapras. They Both said Pokeball Go. They where caught! They made it to Lumia Island. Someone at the island wanted a Primape for His Arcinine. Gary wanted to trade Cuse Primape needed Training. They traded and The boy got Primape and Gary got Arcinine. Someone named Jack wanted to battle Gary. Gary battled. Jack said We'll battle six on six. Jack yelled, Go Quilava! Gary said A Quilava then i,ll use my pokemon Prof, Oak gave to me Gary yelled' Go Totodile! Jack said' use Flame wheel! Gary said Use Hydro pump! Jack said use Blast burn! Totodile fainted. Go Ivysaur! Jack laughed. Gary said use Hyper beam! Hyper beam blasted Quilava! Quilava fainted! Jack was shocked. Jack said' Well this time you will lose. Jack said Go Charzard! Gary said use Magical leaf! Jack said use flametrower! Ivysaur was hurt badly! Gary said Use synthesis! Ivysaur was healed! Jack said "Uh-oh". Gary said Use Hyper beam! It blasted Charzard! Charzard was still up. Jack still said Uh-oh. Gary said use Soler beam! It blasted Charzard again but hurt more! Charzard fainted. Jack said That Ivysaur is powerful! Jack yelled Magmar burn those flames! Ivysaur was supposed to attack but he needed to recharge! Gary said Well you just can't use Hyper beam. Gary yelled Use Hydro pump! It shot really fast! It blasted Magmar! Magmar fainted! Jack was shocked. Gary knew that Ivysaur is a special pokemon so it can use Hydro Pump. Jack said Go Electavire!!! It kind of looked like a Bee. But bigger! Jack yelled"Use Thunderbolt!" It shocked Ivysaur really hard! Gary said. "Ivysaur! Maybe you should come in." Ivysaur shook It's head and charged at Electivire when it shot Thunderbolt! "Ivysaur! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Gary yelled! Ivysaur was too weak! But Ivysaur jumped the Thunderbolt and attacked back with a stronger Hyper Beam! Electivire fainted. Then Ivysaur started glowing! It got bigger and bigger. Its flower got more bigger too! It was a Venusaur! Then Jack declared that the battle was over. Chapter 6- A Double Gym Battle on Route 16. Erika and Sabrina Vs Gary and Ash! Gary was on Route 16 traveling to Celadon City to battle Erika for the Rainbow Badge. Then his rival Ash came up to him and said. "Guess what! Gym leaders Erika and Sabrina are doing double battles against two trainers! And if the trainers win, they get the badges! Do you want to do it together?" Gary said. "Of course! I was going to go challenge Erika! And now I can also battle the next one! Let's go!" 20 minutes later they found them and challenged them! They all agreed to use 2 pokemon. Sabrina said."Go Alakazam!" Erika said."Go Weepinbell!" Ash said."Go Charizard!" Gary said."Go Venusaur!" Gary said."Use Leaf Storm on Alakazam!" A storm of leaves shot at Alakazam! Sabrina said. "Alakazam use Psychic!" The storm of leaves stopped! But Sabrina didn't see that lots of the leaves were still going at Alakazam. The leaves did a lot of damage! Ash said. "Use Heat Crash Charizard!" Charizard was surrounded with a big ball of fire! He charged at both of the pokemon and knocked Weepinbell out big time! Erika said."Go Vileplume and use your special move!" Vileplume's Special Move was Knockout Flower! Remember Venusaur was special. So Gary said. "Venusaur use Flamethrower!" It stopped the attack and hurt Vileplume a lot! Erika said. "Use Stun Spore on Venusaur!" Venusaur got stunned! Ash said."Charizard use Fire Ball!" While they were distracted by the attack Gary used a Paralyze Heal on Venusaur. When the attack was finished, every pokemon was knocked out. Even ours! Erika couldn't battle anymore. Sabrina said."Go Hypno!" Gary said."Go Flareon!" Eevee did evolve. Ash said."Go Machamp! Use Four Arm Toss!" Machamp used two arms to toss Hypno and two arms to punch Hypno. Gary said."Use Flame Charge!" Hypno hardly had any energy left! When Sabrina tried to make it attack it was confused! Now was their chance to finish it! Gary and Ash both said."Use Flamethrower!" It finished it! They both got the badges and headed off in different directions. Chapter 7- Koga's Gym Gary got to Fuchsia City and started looking for the gym. Then he saw a phone. Gary said."Maybe I can call Oak and get Blastoise and Umbreon." So he called Oak and got Blastoise and Umbreon. Then he saw the gym and went in. Gary went into the gym and saw Koga. They all used 2 pokemon. But they wanted to do a double battle. So Koga said."Go Muk and Koffing!" Gary said."Go Blastoise and Umbreon and Use Hydro Pump and Shadow Ball!" Hydro Pump hit both pokemon. Shadow Ball hit Koffing and almost knocked him out. Koga said."Koffing use Tackle!" Gary said."Blastoise block it with Water Gun!" It blocked the attack and smashed Koffing into the wall! And that knocked Koffing out! Koga said."Muk use Sludge!" It hit Umberon and somehow knocked it out. Then he remembered that he forgot to heal it at the Pokemon Center after he got Umbreon back from Professor Oak. He said."Blastoise use Whirlpool!" Muk was still very strong. Then it got paralyzed! Now was his chance to win! He said."Use Water Eruption!" Water flew everywhere! Muk fainted! Koga gave him the badge. He looked at his map and it said that the next gym was in Cinnabar Island. He called Prof. Oak, got his Pidgeot back and flew to Cinnabar Island. He would battle the leader Blaine there. Chapter 8- Cinnaber Island Ahoy! Gary looked down below and saw Cinnabar Island. He said."You can land now." Pidgeot landed to the ground and Gary saw Moltres attacking the island. Gary threw out all of his pokemon out trying to defeat it. But they all fainted. Then he remembered what his mom gave to him before he left. He opened the box and saw three Master Balls. He held one close to his heart and said."Moltres, your captured!" And he threw it! He caught it and he saw Ash clapping! Ash said."Wow! You are awesome!" Gary said."I'm going to challenge Blaine." Ash said."After you battle him,you go to Viridian City and battle Green. Bye!" Gary went inside to challenge Blaine. Blaine was a fire type gym leader. They wanted to have a triple battle. Gary said."Go Blastoise, Umbreon and Venusaur!" Blaine said."Go Arcanine,Magmar and Flareon!" Gary said."Blastoise use Hydro Pump on Arcanine!" It blasted Arcanine with all it's might. Blaine said."Flareon use Flame Wheel on Venusaur!" Venusaur was weak against fire! Remember Venusaur was... you guess it! Special! Gary said."Venusaur use Hydro Pump!" It blasted Flareon into the wall and knocked it O-U-T! But Venusaur was knocked out because Magmar did a attack from behind Venusaur! Gary said."Umbreon use Moonlight Beam on Magmar!" Umbreon charged it for MAXIMUM damage! It totally knocked Magmar out! Blaine said."Arcanine use Knockout Hit on Umbreon!" Gary said."Finish it off with Water ERUPTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blaine gave Gary the badge. Gary got Green's badge already and he set off for the Pokemon League. The End (Make sure to read Gary and the Pokemon League.) gary is the best